<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you love another man? by GonFreecss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832978">Can you love another man?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss'>GonFreecss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irohjeong advent calendar 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko try to discover who his uncle is dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh/Jeong Jeong (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Roku/Sozin (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara, mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irohjeong advent calendar 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you love another man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko knows that he is oblivious, that is why he never realized that his uncle is dating someone until his friends pointed it out. At first he didn´t believe them. Bu next he started to pay more attention and started to noticing important details. The happiness in his uncle face, his new habit of trying to look good...Even taking baths. </p><p>He had a lot of ideas. Maybe it was Aunt Wu, or a woman he met  in the Jasmine Dragon or a fire nation noble woman. They were a lot of person.</p><p>One day, he finally had the courage enough to ask.</p><p>"Uncle, who are you dationg". </p><p>They were in the tea shop and thanks to Agni his uncle didn´t look angry, just surprised.</p><p>"I thought you already knew. It was never a secret. The lucky man is Jeong Jeong". </p><p>Zuko was astonished. "Two men can be together? ". </p><p>Iroh looked sad for a moment. "Sit down, sometimes I forget that my brother was someone of old and absurd ideas. I am sad that you never had the opportunity of being thaught about love. Every person should received the important lesson about different types of love. You can love someone from your opposite sex, you can love someone from the same sex, sometimes there are persons that doesn´t feel love in a romantic way and that it is okay. Who you love doesn´t define  who you are, attraction says nothing about someone values. When my brother was a ruler, they were a lot of people who were disgusted by the idea of someone who weren´t in a man and woman relationship. That it is something foolish, because there it is nothing wrong about it, even fire lord Sozin was in a relationship with avatar Roku. Same as Kyoshi, she even married Rangi, one of the most powerful firebenders and a hero for the Fire Nation. </p><p>"I never heard of her". </p><p>"When Ozai became the Fire Lord, he tried to erase from the history the job of women. My brother failed the whole Nation and he failed you and Azula as a father. You don´t have to be ashamed of who you love. Jeong Jeong and I met when we were younger, and since then we have been in a relationship. Piandao never wanted a partner. You should never be ashamed about who you are and who you love".</p><hr/><p>Later, that night, Zuko thought about Azula and Ty Lee, their "friendship" now had more sense. He also thought about Aaang and Sokka physical contact, about Katara and Toph every time they were together.</p><p>Finally, in his mind appeared the image of certain Freedom Fighter. Now he understood the strange feeling inside him was not hate but something else, and he understood that Jet had been flirting with him all these years.</p><p>He is an idiot, but gratefully he has the help of the best mentor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark. <br/>Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.</p><p>Jet it is alive in this fanfic because I wanted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>